


La fiala

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella piccola fiala. Non era in grado di realizzare che un semplice medicinale come quello fosse in grado di annullare i problemi per ventiquattro, come gli era stato detto da Duke, quando poco prima gliel’aveva consegnata in mano,<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest Prom: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos: Duke è venuto in possesso di una fiala che annulla i problemi per 24 ore e decide di provarla con Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fiala

**Titolo:** La fiala

 **Fandom:** Haven

 **Prompt:** Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos: Duke è venuto in possesso di una fiala che annulla i problemi per 24 ore e decide di provarla con Nathan.

 **Parole:** 2919 WPS Office

 

Nathan non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella piccola fiala. Non era in grado di realizzare che un semplice medicinale come quello fosse in grado di annullare i _problemi_ per ventiquattro, come gli era stato detto da Duke, quando poco prima gliel’aveva consegnata in mano,

«Duke» Dubitava della sua efficacia, non che non volesse credere alle sue parole, ma non aveva mai sentito parlare di qualcosa che fosse in grado di bloccare quelle _maledizioni_ , almeno non temporaneamente «Sei sicuro che funzioni?»

«No» rispose alla domanda del compagno «ma provare non costa nulla»

 

Gli sembrava alquanto improbabile che un semplice farmaco fosse dotato di un potere del genere, ma alla fine ricordando tutte le situazioni assurde in cui si era cacciato in quegli ultimi anni, quell’ipotesi alla fine non era così improbabile.

Voleva credere che quel liquido fosse in grado di aiutarlo, ma aveva dei timori, paura che non funzionasse, che quel suo _problema_ gli avrebbe ancora impedito do _sentire_ e di percepire qualsiasi sensazione.

Tutte quello gli era negato e soffriva per questo, in silenzio, senza far notare a nessuno la sua sofferenza.

C’era solo una persona che era in grado di percepire, un’unica donna sulla faccia della terra che era un grado di dargli tutto quello, Audrey Parker colei immune a qualsiasi _problema_ compreso il suo. Certo era qualcosa, ma a lui non bastava, voleva tutto, desiderava percepire qualsiasi corpo e non solo la sua partner, e volta che quella sua _maledizione_ non fosse mai esistita.

Quella fiala anche se per poco tempo, sarebbe stata in grado di esaudire quel suo desiderio e pregava con tutto il suo cuore che quel liquido potesse aiutarlo.

                                

Alla fine era proprio come aveva detto Duke, non costava nientee se non avrebbe funzionato, sarebbe rimasto lo stesso uomo, con lo stesso _problema_ , insomma non sarebbe cambiato nulla e la sua insensibilità sarebbe rimasta lì impedendogli di _sentire_.

Incominciò a sospirare, voleva darsi coraggio per avere la forza necessaria per staccare il tappo di quel piccolo oggetto che stringeva in mano, sperando con tutto se stesso che da lì a poco per ventiquattro ore la sua via sarebbe stata normale come quella di un comune cittadino.

Versò quel liquido nella bocca non sprecandone nemmeno una piccola goccia, aveva intenzione di consumare l’intero flacone di quel magico medicinale.

Nathan non sapeva dire quanti secondi fossero passati, quell’attesa gli sembrava eterna, come se un solo secondo stesse durando cento anni.

Non sentiva differenze, non provare niente, si era anche toccato il volto con la mano ma non percepì nessuna sensazione, il suo _problema_ era ancora attivo.

 

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentire quell’enorme senso di delusione, aveva davvero pensato che quella su _patologia_ non fosse stata lì, che avrebbe potuto vivere normalmente _percependo_ quelle sensazioni che fino a qualche giorno prima erano state solamente un sogno che non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare.

Era inutile desiderare che passasse, era assolutamente certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di _sentire_ nulla. La cosa non faceva che scoraggiarlo e le sue speranze ormai erano talmente flebili da sembrare solamente un miraggio.

 

«Allora?» Duke notò subito quanto l’altro fosse deluso, glielo leggeva chiaramente in faccia. “Nathan...”

Desiderava rimuovere quell’espressione sconfortata, fare qualcosa per lui, confortarlo con un caldo abbraccio per farlo sfogare e rimuovere tutto il dolore che per anni aveva accompagnato le sue giornate, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? _“Vedrai Nathan, tutto si sistemerà”_ Sapeva che quelle parole sarebbero state inutili, nessuno poteva comprendere quello che in realtà provasse e avrebbe tanto voluto capire quello che aveva passato in tutti quegli anni.

Aveva più volte cercato d’immaginare di essere al posto dell’altro per cercare d’immedesimarsi nell’altro, ma non era ma riuscito fino in fondo a comprendere quei suoi stati d’animo.

Desiderava fare qualcosa, aiutarlo, rimuovere quel _problema_ , ma era certo che se avesse ucciso un parente di Nathan afflitto dalla sua stessa patologia, quest’ultimo non l’avrebbe mai perdonato e odiato per tutta la vita. Ormai conosceva bene il poliziotto ed era certo che non avrebbe accettato quei compromessi, aveva già una volta rinunciato ad avere una vita normale per salvare una ragazza, segno del suo grande cuore e spirito di sacrificio.

L’unica soluzione, anche se provvisoria, risiedeva nel contenuto di quella fiala.

Gli avevano assicurato in tanti della sua efficacia, tutte le persone che l’avevano provata erano rimaste talmente soddisfatte da iniziare a spargere la voce dei poteri di quel miracoloso farmaco.

A quanto pare uno dei nuovi commessi della farmacia di Haven aveva un qualche _problema_ e tutte le fiale mediche che vendeva automaticamente diventavano antidoti temporanei per le _maledizioni_ altrui. Non sapeva quante persone frequentavano solo per quel motivo.

L’aveva comprata apposta per il poliziotto, voleva che almeno per ventiquattro ore potesse _sentire_ , perché in fondo desiderava solo che l’amico potesse essere libero da quel _tormento_.

“Perché on ha funzionato?” si avvicinò all’altro circondando le sue braccia attorno a quell’insensibile corpo, sapeva che non potesse avvertirle ma sperava che almeno fosse in grado di percepire l’affetto e il calore di quel gesto.

 

“Duke” pur non essendo in grado di avvertire quelle braccia quel gesto in qualche strano, lo stava confortando più di qualsiasi altra cosa e non c’era dubbio che l’altro fosse un fedele amico e non poté non ricambiare cingendo a sua volta quelle spalle. “quanto vorrei sentirti.”

«Vedrai Nathan, tutto questo prima o poi finirà.» Il tono con cui aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio era cado e aveva qualcosa di calmo, rilassante, dolce, come quello che dovrebbe essere la voce di un proprio caro.

“Duke?” quando sentì quelle parole, avvertì qualcosa risvegliarsi in lui e iniziò a sentire uno strano, piacevole e confortevole calore. “Cos’è?”

Non gli ci volle molto per capire che quello stupendo tepore proveniva dall’uomo che si trovava di fonte.

Quelle braccia che lo stringevano a forte se, le riusciva a sentirle, non sapeva dire per quanto avesse atteso quel giorno e finalmente era giunto, gli sembrava un sogno dal quale non avrebbe più voluto risvegliarsi.

«Duke, sei così caldo.»

 

Quelle parole erano state pronunciate con una tale dolcezza da sembrare come una dolce melodia che vibrava nell’aria riscaldandogli il cuore che iniziò a martellargli in petto.

“Ha funzionato!” Era stato lui a far assopire quel _problema_ con quel gesto venuto dal suo cuore.

Non era raro vedere problemi che si attivavano all’improvviso dopo determinate situazioni e lui stesso n’era la prova vivente. Duke era certo che valesse anche per il contenuto di quella fiala, che aveva incominciato a far effetto nello stesso istante in cui l’aveva sfiorato.

Voleva toccarlo, accarezzarlo, fargli sentire quelle sensazioni cui aveva dovuto rinunciare per tutto quel tempo.

Con un dito incominciò a sfiorare il su viso toccando delicatamente quella pelle, desiderava fargli provare piacere, travolgerlo con quei caldi gesti, farlo scioglierlo completamente.

 

Nonostante quello fosse solo un semplice e comune dito, Nathan stava provando sensazioni troppo intense grazie a quei movimenti soffici e vellutati che Duke in quel momento gli stava riservando.

Essere toccato da qualcuno era la cosa più bella del mondo, finalmente stava _sentendo_ quel contatto che tanto gli era mancato e non desiderava altro che continuare ad avvertirlo, non gli importava se fossero state solo ventiquattro ore, voleva solo _percepire_ il calore umano.

 

Dopo tutti quegli anni era sicuro che quella pelle fosse particolarmente sensibile, in particolare quelle stupende labbra che da anni aveva desiderato baciare. Non ricordava per quanto tempo avesse sognato il giorno in cui finalmente quel suo desiderio si sarebbe realizzato.

Era rimasto praticamente incantato dall’espressione di Nathan, aveva qualcosa di sensuale che non poteva fare a meno di adorare.

Voleva farlo suo, aveva aspettato fin troppo in quegli anni e il desiderio di fare l’amore con lui in quel momento era più forte che mai. Aveva l’occasione giusta voleva approfittarne e se non fosse riuscito in quel suo intento, se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita.

 

Voleva baciarlo, poggiare le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro. Aveva sempre trovato quel colore così sensuale e la loro forma estremamente seducente. Erano la più grossa e travolgerete tentazione nel quale si era imbattuto nel lungo corso della sua vita. Per lungo tempo aveva desiderato poggiare la sua bocca su quella di Nathan, l’avevano da sempre richiamato e suscitato su di lui quell’atroce voglia.

Lo fece, senza nemmeno pensare che potesse non ricambiarlo e respingerlo bruscamente. A Duke non importava, voleva solo poter finalmente assaggiare quel delizioso manicaretto che era lì a portata di mano.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lo ricambiasse, ma il modo in cui aveva accettato la sua lingua seguendo quei suoi movimenti gli fece capire quanto gli fosse manato il contatto umano.

Duke non era più in grado di controllarsi, il desiderio aveva preso il sopravvento su tutto, non riusciva a fermare quelle mani che con movimenti frenetici avevano iniziato a sbottonare la leggera camicia a scacchi dell’altro.

Voleva leccare il corpo che per anni aveva bramato e assaporare quella pelle che per troppo tempo aveva desiderato leccare e immergersi in tutta quel seducente meraviglia.

«No!» Una mano di Nathan fermò la sua bloccandola impedendogli quella sua azione «Duke fermati, non possiamo...»

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma non poteva arrendersi, non ora che aveva finalmente l’occasione giusta.

«Hai solo ventiquattro ore, no?» Voleva tentarlo sussurrando al suo orecchio sperando che un tono caldo potesse far sciogliere quel corpo così _insensibile_ «Approfittiamone»

Non avrebbe voluto usare quella scusa, ma era l’unico modo per convincere il poliziotto, forse ci potevano essere altre strade, ma quella era  la più veloce, anche se gli sembrava risuonasse come un ricatto.

 

Che Duke fosse un tipo strano e particolare l’aveva sempre saputo, ma che avesse queste tendenze proprio non l’aveva capito e sopratutto non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere nei suoi desideri sessuali.

«Fermati!» Era inutile continuare ad implorarlo di smetterla, sembrava aver perso completamente l’udito, come se fosse la vittima di qualcuno capace di far perdere le capacità uditive per qualche strano e assurdo _problema_.

In quel momento era certo che gli avesse dato quella fiala solo per portarselo a letto. Non era il tipo da fare qualcosa di simile senza voler qualcosa in cambio.

Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di quell’individuo dalla dubbia moralità, si era fidato troppo facilmente di quelle che sembravano essere _buone intenzioni_ , era stato troppo ingenuo.

 

Duke lentamente sfilò quell’indumento talmente leggero che scivolò con estrema grazia ai loro piedi.

Nathan in quell’istante si sentiva in trappola, l’altro gli aveva teso una brutta imboscata dal quale non sarebbe riuscito a scappare. Gli pareva di essere la vittima di un predatore, uno di quei grossi animali che con fare famelico si scagliavano su quelle creature indifese che non potevano sfuggire alle grinfie di quell’assalitore.

Non era in grado di resistergli, non ne aveva la forza. Per troppo tempo aveva bramato quel contatto e quelle labbra che avevano iniziato a baciarlo con una passione da far invidia persino alla fame di un lupo che famelico pronto a sbranare la propria vittima.

Si lasciò andare lentamente, in preda a quel crescente desiderio che pervase il suo corpo e prese il sopravvento sulle sue capacità cognitive.

 

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Nathan potesse eccitarsi così facilmente, il suo corpo doveva essere davvero sensibile per cadere ai propri piedi così facilmente, solo dopo un paio di appassionanti baci. Il contatto gli doveva essere mancato più di quanto avesse mai pesato.

Voleva donargli il proprio calore per farlo riscaldare in modo che potesse sempre ricordare quella serata e il proprio tepore in modo da lasciare un’impronta indelebile e una volta riattivato il su _problema_ fosse rimasto impresso su quella pelle.

In preda ad una voglia crescente iniziò a sfilare la cintura del ragazzo non vedendo l’ora di poter finalmente ammirare quella meraviglia in tutta la sua interezza, si eccitava già al solo pensiero di vederlo. Le parti basse del poliziotto lo avevano da sempre allettato e resistere a quel richiamo era impossibile.

Nelle sue più oscure fantasie aveva sempre immaginato di masturbarlo, con dei movimenti frenetici con cui l’avrebbe portato a provare il più grosso e intenso piacere che un corpo umano potesse sopportare.

Abbassò i Jeans che indossava assieme alla sua biancheria intima, non resisteva più a quella tentazione, doveva farlo, aveva una sola occasione e non poteva sprecarla.

«Ah» per chiunque sarebbe stato impossibile non gemere in una situazione simile con una mano che si muoveva così velocemente sulla propria elezione «Nhn...»

«Ti piace il mio tocco.» Non era una domanda ma una vera e propria affermazione. «Farò in modo che tu non possa dimenticarlo.»

 

A Nathan sembrava impossibile che una sola mano potesse fargli provare un piacere di una tale intensità da farlo sentire completamente in balia di quei movimenti frenetici che non gli davano nemmeno un secondo di tregua.

Si sentiva inebriato da quell’incredibile sensazione di ebbrezza che gli percorreva tutto il corpo, la sua mente era completamente paralizzata da quell’oscuro desiderio.

Non aveva la forza di sottrarsi a quelle cade e dolci carezze dell’altro che lo portarono a fargli provare un grosso orgasmo, forse il più intenso che avesse provato da anni.

 

Nathan aveva da sempre suscitato uno strano effetto su di lui, emanava un qualche fascino al quale non aveva mai potuto resistere. Un desiderio cresciuto per anni che con il tempo non aveva più potuto opprimere, ma finalmente aveva la possibilità di divorarlo, assaporarlo, godere quel meraviglioso e seducente poliziotto che tanto aveva bramato.

Fino a qualche giorno prima la sola idea di poter stare con Nathan gli sembra un sogno lontano e irraggiungibile ma ora eccolo completamente in balia delle cure.

Prese il primo flacone di lubrificante che trovò nella stanza spalmandone un po’ sulle dita per poi penetrare Nathan con quest’ultime.

Voleva farlo suo, prenderlo completamente, desiderava entrare in quella piccola e stretta fessura che in quel memento era la cosa più allettante che avesse di fronte e resistergli gli era praticamente impossibile.

Quell’attesa l’aveva quasi massacrato, ma doveva attendere ancora un altro po’, voleva che fosse un’esperienza piacevole, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, nemmeno quando il suo _problema_ si sarebbe ripresentato, ma per farlo doveva lubrificarlo per bene, rendere quell’entrata scivolosa in modo che la penetrazione non gli provocasse dolore, ma una sensazione di benessere totale.

«Ah!» Duke si fermo quando sentì quel forte sussulto causato dalla lieve pressione delle sue dita «Ah...»

“Forse non è una buona idea.” No, non poteva fermarsi non quando Nathan era lì di fronte a lui pronto ad accoglierlo completamente. “Scusami.”

«Sarò gentile.» Pronunciò quella frase con un tono caldo e vellutato sperando che potesse farlo scioglierlo lentamente «Nathan, rilassati.»

 

Quella voce aveva un suono talmente delicato da avere la capacità di riscaldare anche il corpo più insensibile del mondo.

Si sentiva completamente in potere di Duke che gli stava facendo provare tutte le emozioni e sensazioni che in quegli anni gli erano mancate.

La penetrazione non era dolorosa come aveva immaginato, era stato più fastidiosa che altro, anche visto lo spessore di quell’erezione in confronto a quella stretta entrata.

Quella sensazione andava man a mano ad alleviarsi lasciando spazio a quel piacere sovrumano che prese il sopravvento su tutto il resto. Per lui ormai esistevano solo quel piacere e quella sensazione di estasi totale che non solo perverse il suo corpo, ma catturò la sua anima imprigionandola in quell’attimo di passione.

 

 

La piacevole sensazione di quella leggera e gradevole brezza che scompigliava con delicatezza quei capelli era meravigliosa. In quell’istante si rese conto di quanto gli fosse mancata, satire quel soffice soffio sulla pelle fece risvegliare in lui qualcosa che era rimasto assopito per troppo tempo.

Non sarebbe riuscito a rinunciare a tutto quello, sarebbe stato difficile per lui, era certo che dopo quel giorno avrebbe bramato ancora di più quelle sensazioni, ma una cosa era certa si sarebbe ricordato di quel giorno per tutta la vita.

 

Non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciare quel magnifico poliziotto, per una vita intera l’aveva desiderato e adesso che aveva assaggiato quella prelibatezza, non voleva perderlo e non l’avrebbe lasciato andare via, lo voleva tenere stretto a se per il resto della propria vita.

«Nathan non dimenticarti mai di questo giorno» Si perse nella profondità di quello sguardo che in quel momento trovava a dir poco attraente «Non dimenticare mai il mio tocco»

«Non potrei mai»

Duke avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle perfette e meravigliose dell’altro, la più grossa ed enorme tentazione del mondo, era lì e voleva coglierla prima che quell’opportunità potesse svanire, per non sapeva quanto tempo.

Voleva imprimere la sua impronta di quella bocca così che niente e nessuno potesse cancellarla, nemmeno la _maledizione_ di Nathan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terza entrata per il p0rn fest e mia primissima fan fiction su Haven, telefilm che adoro e ho da sempre voluto scrivere una storia su questa coppia.  
> Spero che non siano troppo OOC, ma ho spesso difficoltà a mantenere IC i personaggi.  
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento.


End file.
